1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for the production of legume sprouts from seed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents, none of which pertain to the apparatus or method disclosed herein.
______________________________________ von Skrbensky 2,051,460; Stoller 2,522,409 Hammerstrom 2,296,849: Martin 2,928,211 Martin 3,458,951; Mun 3,616,560 Poindexter 3,643,376; Yoo 3,768,201 ______________________________________
In brief, the above patents disclose their apparatus and methods for growing plants from seeds. Thus, von Skrbensky discloses a process for raising plants from seeds which comprises treating the seeds at an elevated temperature in the presence of a nutrient material which includes alkali, thiocyanates and iodine salts. Here, the seeds themselves are treated, and later the rootlets of the new plants are treated.
Hammerstrom et al discloses a cabinet for the quick sprouting of soy beans. Note, however, that his chamber does not employ light of any type.
In the Martin No. '211 patent the trays that are employed are solid trays rather than a screen material for the germination of the seeds. In addition, both the apparatus and the process of feeding the plants differ from those of the applicant.
In Martin No. '951 which relates to the growing of grasses for animal feeding, there is no provision for misting of the plants as is carried out by applicant in his attempt to mimic nature. In this reference, the feeding of the plants is from the bottom through the roots.
Mun teaches a unique process which combines the use of both hot and cold water for the growth of bean sprouts. Applicant's process does not employ any light source to aid in the growth of the plants.
In Yoo the seeds are not anchored into a growing tray, in any manner, but a free to bounce around as is shown in FIG. 1. Indeed, the process of feeding chelated chemicals is also not to be found in this reference.
Stoller employs a process for sprouting legumes that employs an ester of a phenoxy aliphatic acid. The use of such reagent would be deemed unacceptable to many health food enthusiasts in today's market.
In Poindexter, the process is dissimilar to that of applicant, in that no sunlight or other light device is employed and the feed nutrients differ.
Applicant is also familiar with Ashmead et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,296 issued Mar. 25, 1975 which utilizes similar chelated minerals to those of applicant, but for a different purpose in a different process.